random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Moon Snail/Semi important announcement
Heya. It's everyone's least favorite RNW user. Or, should I say, everyone's least favorite to-be-former RNW user. Yep. I might be leaving the wiki before the end of 2018. Now, I'm not saying I will be leaving, I'm saying that I probably will be leaving. Now don't worry. it's not because of the wiki or any of you guys. Y'all are great people and I'm glad I've met all of you. No. The problem is me. I'm far too toxic and stupid to be staying here. I feel like my assholish personality and lack of intelligence or creativity has made me constantly hurt the wiki by just being here. Now, I know you guys are going to be saying "Don't leave! You're a great person!", but that kind of stuff makes me feel worse about myself. It makes me feel like I'm using my self hatred as a way to get attention. And sometimes, I feel like you guys don't like me, or at least shouldn't. I have a feeling that you guys aren't trying to make me love myself, but moreso trying to make me stop rambling about my self-hatred. Now, I'm not saying this is a bad thing to do. My constant self-deprecation must be extremely annoying and gives off a "hey look at me I'm a piece of shit!" feeling. That's why I feel leaving might help the wiki, as I won't be posting that annoying self-deprecation. Now, I always knew my toxicity and annoying demeanor was hurting the wiki, but I never felt that I'd need to leave because of it, up until now. To put it all simply, I made this decision because of something that happened yesterday and today. Basically, the user posted something on the Discord that some users misunderstood. Many of us, including me, started insulting him behind his back because of it. And then... I warned him because of it. When he said it was unjustified, I made another rude comment on his behalf. Then Ace told us the truth, and I realized how awful I was acting. It made me realize how much of an impact I made on the wiki with my terrible actions. So I apologized to him and stepped down from my role as a Discord admin. But that wasn't enough. Mirror (Or however you prefer me to call you), I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you since my return. I realized I was terrible to you and everyone else here. You don't have to forgive me. You shouldn't forgive me, even. But I just want it to be known that I feel awful for my actions. Oh, and Brainz? I know you're reading this. I know you're planning on saying how you're "way worse" or something. Don't. You're great. You're better than me in every way imaginable. You say you bring drama, but it's never directly your fault. You say Wet Balloon, Good Wood, etc. are terrible OCs. They're great, and I like them for their "nonsensical" design. You're the only person I've seen that makes a block of Minecraft wood funny and interesting. My OCs? There's Flametail, who has no personality beyond just being Moon Snail's best friend/boyfriend. And that's it. You're way more creative than me when it comes to OCs. You say that your art sucks, but does it matter? I love it! It's fun to look at! It has its own charm! Mine? It's just bad. There's nothing interesting about my artstyle. It's just a mish-mash of random artstyles that don't blend together and just look terrible. So, while your art might be worse, it's more fun to look at than my art. You're a great guy, and you don't realize it. You're funny. You're random. You fit in with the community. That's everything RNW is about! And everything I am not... Where will I be? ...I dunno. I might go on Tumblr, Reddit and Twitter every now and then, and you might be able to track me down on Roblox or Steam, if you're lucky. But I might not be on Wikia at all anymore. This is the only Wikia that I still go to constantly. Like, I go to some other Wikias once in a blue moon, but that's really it. I mean, it's better if you don't go out of your way to meet me, considering I'm a bad person, but... Ugh, I don't know what to say. What about your projects? They're all bad. Nobody cares about them, not even me. Scrap'em when I'm gone. As for the projects I'm in, just write me out of them. What are your plans after the wiki? Honestly? I don't care anymore. I'm too lazy and stupid to do anything productive. At this point, I just hope something will kill me at one point or another. I have no future at all, and I've just come to accept it. If my life comes to 60 more years of freeloading, so be it. It's not like it'll be any more disappointing. I'll just have been there at the end, not being remarkable in any way. Whether I die early or live a life of mediocrity, I'll make no impact on anything in the end. So why bother? ...So that's it, huh? Yep. If I don't decide otherwise, November 5th will be my last day on the wiki, period. I'm not returning ever again, this time. No more of my bullshit. No more of my whining. No more of my terrible attitude towards others. An era of trouble will end once and for all. I've made it this far without throwing in the towel forever, but all things end some day. Thank you all for 6.5 years of laughs and projects, and... Sorry for 6.5 years of pain and destruction. [[User:Moon Snail|'Gotta Catch 'em all']], [[Message Wall:Moon Snail| But I have to kill the zombies!]] 01:41, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts